Hard disk drive drawers are used to allow easy access to repair and replace hard disk drives in computers. The hard disk drive drawer has a fixed outer casing which surrounds an inner casing that allows for the storage and removal of a plurality of hard disk drives.
Traditionally, input/output (“I/O”) cables were connected to the hard disk drives in such a way that the disk drives could not be accessed without powering down the system and disconnecting the cables, thereby resulting in costly computer downtime. This is also problematic in that it does not allow for easy management of highly dense signal paths as it is not always easy to track which I/O cables were associated with a particular hard disk drive.
A cable management module that allows for easy access to a hard disk drive as well as precise management of highly dense signal paths in a small area would be an important improvement in the art.